The Fabric of the Realms
by CheyPaigeFanFic
Summary: Heyo. This may say Harry Potter but it's going to start with My Little Pony and then move into Equestria Girls. After that we go into the Harry Potter world. And then a ton more ending with Charmed. For now anyway.
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day in Ponyville and for once, there didn't seem to be any friendship problems. Twilight strolled the road of Ponyville from her new castle, happily looking at all of the familiar sights: Rainbow Dash, sleeping on the job (again), Fluttershy helping a flock of geese and Rarity fussing over some cloth that'd been knocked into the mud.

"Twilight!" Spike called. "Twiiiliiight!" Twilight sighed, and turned around to face the little dragon.

"Yes, Spike?" she said.

"Princess Celestia sent a letter," he said. "She wants all of you at the Crystal Empiret as soon as possible."

"Oh no!" Twilight exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

"She didn't say," Spike told her. Twilight quickly called out to Rainbow, Fluttershy and Rarity, who were nearby and then gathered Applejack and Pinkie Pie. The ponies barely had time to throw a few things together (or a few suitcases in Rarity's case) and hopped on the first train to Canterlot.

"What could the princess possibly need?" Fluttershy whispered, or said. She was so quiet, it was hard to tell sometimes.

"Maybe some super scary monster that needs a good kick-in-the-butt!" Rainbow grinned broadly. Fluttershy shuddered and hid herself under the seat. Rainbow and Applejack rolled their eyes.

"Hopefully, it not too bad," Applejack said. "Besides, what problem has the magic of friendship not fixed?" The other ponies nodded in agreement. After night's sleep and a day in worried silence, the train slid to a stop.

The Mane Six scrambled off the train and ran up to the formidable castle. While they were running, as Pinkie Pie stopped for a bit of crystal cotton candy, she noticed that there didn't seem to be much going on. The sixsome made their way up to the throne room where Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Princess Cadance sat, all looking very grim.

"Twilight, I have some bad news," Princess Celestia said grimly.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Rarity are to be sent away."


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I hope ya'll liked that first chapter. I know it was a little short and fast moving, but things will get more interesting. Besides, I enjoy cliffhangers! And I forgot this part but **no copyright infringement intended. No MLP characters belong to me.** Also, evil Celestia coming up. What's she hiding….?

"Hold on a minute!" Rainbow yelled at the princesses. "Why are we getting sent away? And to where?"

"Why would you send them away?" Twilight asked in a much calmer tone; however, the confusion and anger in her voice seeped through.

"Those reasons are…. Confidential," Celestia answered. "And you will go to the alternate reality that Twilight went to just a little while ago."

"But their counterparts…." Twilight argued.

"Have been…. Taken care of," Luna said.

"What's that mean?" Rarity said indignantly, speaking for the first time since the news.

"None of your concern," Celestia said coldly. "Now say your goodbyes. They will have to study the world they will go to in order to fit in."

"They can't take you!" Pinkie protested sadly.

"Maybe I can teleport us out," Twilight suggested.

"Won't work," a male voice said behind them. They turned around to find Shining Armor standing there. "The princesses have blocked yours and Rarity's magic. And the guards are on high alert. There's nothing you can do."

"I don't believe that," Rainbow insisted. "Try Twi." Twilight tried. Her horn refused to even give so much as a spark. Their hopes fell to the ground as they knew now that they were to be separated.

After many heartfelt goodbyes and hugs, the sixsome were forcefully dragged apart and Rainbow, Rarity and Fluttershy were sent away to separate rooms where the girls were given large binders to read through and study.

Rainbow grudgingly set to reading her binder, pausing every few minutes or so to look at the clock. By midnight, she was nearly finished with the binder and ready for some sleep. To her, the binder made almost no sense, talking about things like phones and walking. Apparently, her counterpart was a great athlete and just from reading, she quickly figured out the physics behind it all. The room she'd been confined to was purple with far too many frilly things for her taste. Her head was reeling with confusion. Why did Celestia want to send them away? Fluttershy's seventeenth birthday was only a year away, so why send them now? It was confusing all right and the fact that she couldn't discuss things with Rarity or Fluttershy at the very least.

Rarity was extremely irritated, not least because the bathroom had fewer commodities than Applejack's barn! Her binder was full of helpful information, much of which she already did with her horn, but learned about a certain body part called a hand, which she figured she would quickly learn how to use them. But she was also going through some major separation anxiety, even from Rainbow Dash who was incredibly annoying and egotistical, but she was still her friend. Rarity lay down on her pillow and let sleep take her. This worrying would give her tons of wrinkles…..

Fluttershy shivered in fear in the darkest corner of her room. She too had finished the binder, but not without peeking over her shoulder every few minutes. Inside Fluttershy's binder was information on hands and animal (most of it she already knew). Now, it was very dark outside with the moon at its peak, and she was very scared. Fluttershy was all alone for the first time in her life and she'd never needed Rainbow's assertiveness more than she did now. Eventually, sleep came, but it was a restless night…. For all of them.

 ** _Later that night_**

Princess Celestia stood over the now lifeless bodies of three ponies. Using her horn, she quickly transformed them into a mirror, a butterfly hair clip and a bouncy ball. Celestia felt no remorse for what she had done. The girls were too powerful for their own good, never having been from this world in the first place. Next, she would have to work on corrupting their newest princess.

The next morning, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Rarity were dragged from their rooms into the chamber where the magical mirror resided.

"You can't make us go!" Rainbow growled, trying to free herself from the guards' grasps. Celestia sighed.

"Yes, we can," Celestia said in exasperation. "Do it." One of the royal guards walked over to Rainbow and… _SNIP!_

"OW!" Rainbow shrieked in pain as the tips of her wings were clipped off, her main source of resistance now gone. Sagging in the guards' arms, she glared up at Celestia.

"How could you do this?" Rarity wailed, her mascara running in streaks down her face. "I have a life, things to do, a destiny to follow!" Celestia sighed again. Luckily, getting Fluttershy through hadn't been much of a problem, seeing as she was quite shy and timid, and Rarity went eventually, but Rainbow was resisting the most.

"No…." Rainbow dug her heels into the ground, struggling to find a grip on the slippery marble. "Besides, you'll lose the power of the Elements of Harmony."

"Equestria will survive," the princess stated coolly. "Besides, you can come back…. But only if we need you."

As Rainbow's back legs began to go through the swirl of purple, she looked up at the princess once more, but this time, her magenta eyes didn't show anger; they showed betrayal.

"You're evil," she whispered, as her legs finally gave way and she slipped through the portal.

Yippee! Chapter two finished. I don't know how long it'll take to get the third chapter up; my creative juices only get flowing every once in a while. Pleeeaaaassssseeeee review!


	3. Chapter 3: Adjustment

**Hey guys! Thanks to a super helpful friend and review here are a couple heads up….**

 **First, whenever you see: - think of it as like a separation line thingy.**

 **Second, author's notes are in bold**

 **Third, if you don't have any uplifting comments or stuff that will help the story progress, please don't comment**

 **Also, big shout out to OneFan2RuleThemAll; thanks for the positive feedback! Onward!**

Sunset Shimmer stood on beside the large marble statue that concealed the portal to Equestria from prying eyes. Princess Celestia had sent her a message via magical book that the other Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Rarity would be coming through at any moment. Right when she was beginning to doubt that anypony would come through at all, a very startled Fluttershy toppled through.

"Wh-where am I?" she stuttered. Sunset looked in amazement. Fluttershy was a perfect replica of her old counterpart.

"You're in Canterlot High," Sunset informed her. "Where's R-." Before she could get the whole name out, Rarity stumbled through. Quickly getting the feel of her hands and legs, she gently made her way to a standing position.

"How nice," Rarity quipped. She was, of course, telling a partial truth. While the landscape looked absolutely thrilling and her fingers itched to paint a picture (where'd that come from?). Carefully bending down, she helped Fluttershy to a standing position. Unfortunately, Fluttershy was soon knocked down again by the force of Rainbow's entrance.

"Woah!" Sunset exclaimed. "Slow down there. This is pure concrete. I don't want to have to go the emergency room just yet."

"Hey, Sunset," Rainbow greeted, making it to her feet quickly. She awkwardly stuck out her hand. Sunset took it in amazement and pumped it up and down.

"I take it you guys did some reading up on the place?" Sunset asked curiously.

"Yeah, most of it was stuff our counterparts knew how to do," Rarity told Sunset. "I do believe I'm getting used to walking on two legs."

"Way ahead of you!" Rainbow grinned, already jogging in place. Sunset rubbed her chin.

"Well," she started. "I'll just take you to my place and teach you a couple of things." Just then, Sunset's eyes traveled over to Fluttershy, who had mastered the art of the fetal position. "Here, Fluttershy, come on. It won't be so bad."

"I want to go home," came the whispered reply. Sunset knelt by Fluttershy and offered a hand.

"Well, since we can't go home, let's just make the best of it, shall we?" Fluttershy rested her hand gently on Sunset's. Sunset gripped the girl's hand, firmly, but not tightly, and helped her into a standing position.

Sunset spent a majority of her night teaching the girls all about technology and the rest teaching them how to get around town. Since nobody would suspect the original Rainbow, Rarity, and Fluttershy of being missing, they could just live in their counterparts' homes.

"Oh my goodness," Rarity yawned. "I am so tired that I could sleep in a tree."

"I have to agree," Rainbow said. "I think I have all of the sayings pounded into my head." Fluttershy just nodded. Sunset closed her school binder.

"Now for homework," she grinned. "Luckily, ya'll should know just about everything already, so this should be a breeze."

"Homework?" Rainbow groaned. "We just got here!"

Sunset laughed. "Well, the teacher's will be lightening it up soon, for the Battle of the Bands. I assume we'll have a band." She raised her eyebrows at the group. Rarity sighed and combed her fingers through her deep purple hair. It was going to be a long night. She felt sorry for Fluttershy though, who was in her junior year and would be tackling Calculus, whereas she and Rainbow only had Pre-Calc. Then again, life wasn't fair.

 ** _Meanwhile, in Equestria…_**

"Don't you understand?" Celestia asked pointedly. "They are a danger to Equestria and everything we hold dear!"

"Okay, I understand why you had to send them away," Twilight agreed, finally.

 ** _Back in the Human World_**

Fluttershy rubbed her temples. She hadn't felt this agitated or stressed in her life. It was unusual for her, but not as much for Rainbow or Rarity. Finally solving the last problem on the page, she turned in for the night, setting the alarm the way Sunset had told her to. They had also spent some time on driving lessons, so Fluttershy knew how to get to school. It was midnight now… and she was…. So….. tired….

Rainbow was struggling to stay awake and she kept getting distracted by the occasional color flash of blue. The lulling shine of her computer screen wasn't helping either. She'd set her alarm much earlier, in case she gave into the pull of sleep, which had mysteriously started at midnight, along with the blue flashes. However, her brain didn't seem to want to stay awake and her head went forward onto the desk.

Rarity was busy finishing a sewing project her other self had been working on, trying to fight off sleep. Eventually, she figured she'd give in sooner or later and lay down on the bed. She was so very tired and for some reason, everything continued to look a strange shade of green every now and then. Maybe she should just go to slee….

 **Okay, that was supposed to be a pivotal chapter, ya know, new changes and stuff. Well, I dunno how long it'll be until the next chapter's up, but reviews help….. hehe! See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Adagio, Aria, and Sonata

**Sorry for the wait, really! Things got really busy and I meant to finish yesterday, but my brother swallowed a penny. So, since I can't do those line thingys I'm just gonna say "skip to" or Later or In (insert place here). Sometimes, tech rly gets on my nerves. Anyway, I hope ya'll enjoyed that pivotal chapter and I also wonder if you noticed anything strange happening around midnight…. Hehe!**

Rainbow sat up in bed. The blue flashes were gone and she felt glad. Boy were they annoying. She'd gone to bed fully dressed, so she took a quick shower and changed. Grabbing her bags, she raced out her front door meeting Sunset Shimmer, Rarity, and Fluttershy. The foursome hurried to school, trying to make it before the bell rang. Since Sunset normally rode her bike, Rainbow took her scooter and Fluttershy carpooled with Rarity, things were much slower today.

 ** _Thirty minutes later_**

"Finally!" Applejack exclaimed when the group walked up to the front doors. "Where've ya'll been?" Rarity cringed at the horsey smell and grammar.

"Hey, Applejack!" Rainbow grinned. "Sorry, we just got a slow start today."

Pinkie shook her head. "No silly! You're almost thirty minutes early for school. You're almost late for band practice!" Rainbow's eyes widened in understanding as Pinkie mussed her colorful locks.

"Sorry, I had a headache last night, kinda disoriented," she half-lied. Well, she _had_ had a headache, but she wasn't disoriented.

 ** _In the music room_**

Rarity smiled happily. This version of Pinkie Pie and Applejack were almost exactly the same. Along with this, playing the piano and guitar wasn't much different from that in Equestria. Rarity glanced sideways at Fluttershy. All the way to school, she'd barely said a word, and now, the only sounds any of them heard from her, were the rhythmic jangles of her tambourine.

"Alright, let's run through that again," Rainbow instructed. Picking up their instruments, the Main Six began playing their trademark song that they played every morning, Better Than Ever. Then it was on to Awesome as I Wanna Be and of course the customary request from Fluttershy to play one of her songs.

"No, let's go through Awesome as I Wanna Be again, shall we?" Rainbow asked. But it was really more of her telling them to do it than her requesting permission and they all knew it. Sunset grinned. Well, no matter what world, the girls still seemed to mix the same way they always did.

Suddenly, right in the middle of Awesome as I Wanna Be, the intercom crackled. _"Sunset Shimmer, please report to the main foyer."_ Sunset checked her watch.

"Yeah, guys, I've gotta run," she said with an apologetic look. "I agreed to show some new students around, so they'd get to see the new me…. before they hear about the _old_ me."

"Don't worry darling," Rarity assured her. "You'll be fine." Rainbow waved Sunset off and the last thing she heard before exiting the door was, "Let's run through Awesome as I Wanna Be again." The wails from the rest of the band could be heard through the door.

Sunset walked down the halls, dodging angry glares from other students until she reached the main foyer. Three girls stepped out from the shadows of the sun. Sunset tilted her head slightly. The new students (Adagio, Aria, and Sonata if she remembered correctly) seemed to have a strange affinity with spikes. Quickly, she forced her mouth into a smile.

"Hi, I'm Sunset Shimmer!" She held out her hand. "Welcome to Canterlot High!" The girl in front, with bright orange hair and yellow streaks, stared at her outstretched hand disdainfully. Sunset let her hand drop.

"Well, I'll show you around the school then," Sunset said awkwardly. There was definitely something off about these girls. Sunset strolled through the halls, pointing out the various classrooms and clubs that were in session, including the Rainbooms practice room. She was just talking about the chemistry classroom when she noticed the matching necklaces on the girls' necks.

"Oh, those are so pretty!" she exclaimed, reaching out a hand to touch the bright red necklaces. Adagio instantly snapped her hand forward and forcefully pushed Sunset's hand away. Suddenly, the realization began to dawn on Adagio's face as she laughed awkwardly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said quickly. "These necklaces are a one-of-a-kind and very special to us. We wouldn't want them to break." Sunset nodded; odd, but she was supposed to be being friendly.

"We know who you are, Sunset Shimmer," Adagio sneered.

The three girls walked away, leaving Sunset to head to the cafeteria. Ignoring the murderous stares from the rest of the school, she found her friends and sat down. Sunset buried her head in her hands.

"How was the tour?" Applejack asked though Sunset was fairly sure she knew already.

"Someone got to them before me," she moaned. "So much for making a good first impression." The table went silent, nobody quite sure what to say. The doors burst open and….

 **Well, I feel like that was a horrible cliffhanger. Anyway, if you've seen Rainbow Rocks, you should know what happens next. Please review, I'm considering skipping over most of the Rainbow Rocks plotline until after the Sirens and stuff. So please let me know what you think**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I decided to just skip the Rainbow Rocks plotline. Hopefully, you guys know what happened. This is after they defeat the Sirens. They are backstage right now.**

As Sunset held the guitar in her hand, the clock struck midnight.

"Hey, it's my birthday," Fluttershy grinned. Right as Trixie and the Sirens appeared backstage, bright pillars of light struck earth onto six of the group: Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Sonata, Trixie and Sunset Shimmer. The six girls began to rise into the air. Twilight, Applejack Pinkie Pie and the remaining Sirens watched on in awe.

First, Fluttershy's pillar glowed red. Her light pink hair changed to a vibrant crimson red and her turquoise eyes became a deep rouge color. Her skin became slightly tan. Next came Rarity. Her pillar glowed green. Rarity's long curly purple locks began to shrink until her hair was shoulder length and wavy. Instead of her usual bright purple, it was now a soft lavender with streaks of green. Their blue turned emerald green and her skin became about a shade darker.

Sunset Shimmer came next, with her hair growing long and frizzy. Long streaks of blue replaced the vibrant red of her hair, which was swept up into a giant ponytail. Her eyes turned a bright gold.

The final three, Trixie, Sonata and Rainbow Dash; their changes were much more similar. Trixie's hair stayed much the same, but instead of the light powder fresh pink, her eyes turned into a stormy grey. Sonata's hair stayed in the same ponytail, but her bangs were swept up into the ponytail and her hair turned white. Rainbow Dash's hair turned as white as snow and her eyes a vibrant crystal blue. Her hair was pulled into an extremely long braid.

Finally, the pillars stopped glowing and the six girls sank to the ground and passed right out. While Twilight, A.J., and Pinkie tried to figure out what just happened, a tan man with deep honey brown eyes bounded into the room.

"Good," he panted. "I'm not too late."

"Care to explain what just happened?" Twilight asked. "I'm having a bit of trouble figuring out who is who."

"Well, let's wake them up first," Naveen smiled. The first to show signs of life was Rainbow Dash. She rolled over onto her back and groaned loudly.

"What just happened?" she asked. Her voice had changed, and become much clearer; like a bird's song. Her now blue eyes fell on her hair. "AHHHHH!" she screamed. "What happened to my hair?"

Fluttershy sat straight up after hearing Rainbow scream. "What happened?" Rainbow put her hands to her head.

"Wow, I have a headache," she said. "And who's Ariana?"

"Who?" Applejack asked.

"No idea," Rainbow said. "The name just popped into my head."

"Same here," Fluttershy said. Fluttershy's voice now sounded much more like a soprano version of Sunset Shimmer's voice. Sunset, Rarity, Sonata and Trixie also began to sit up slowly.

"Maybe I should explain what just happened," Naveen smiled nervously.

"Understatement of the year," Rainbow muttered. Naveen just smiled at her.

"Well, you guys might want to sit down for this." Everyone sat. "Okay then. First thing's first then… you guys aren't actually from Equestria. You're from this world. One of this universe's realms." This statement was met with gasps all around.

"Hey, just let me finish and you can ask questions," Naveen said. "First, let's go over your names. Fluttershy," He pointed at Fluttershy, "your real name is Fira Celestial. Rarity, I know you as Jasmine. Sunset, Vidia. Trixie more commonly known as Hope. Sonata, your name is Joy and finally Rainbow, your name is Faith. Hope, Joy, and Faith are triplets. Fira, you're the eldest and Faith is the youngest."

"You all were born in London, England to Ariana and Sam Celestial. Sam was a demon and Ariana was a very powerful witch. In this realm, a powerful wizard known as Lord Voldemort was in power. Everyone feared him. However, Voldemort saw your mother as a threat, so he sent his followers, known as Death Eaters to…. Eliminate her. She died three days after you three," he looked pointedly at the triplets, "were born." I was sixteen at the time. We were all sent to a local orphanage. When I turned eighteen, I found a job and saved my money until I could adopt you all. You were around the age of four; Fira, Fluttershy was five. We lived in quite a nice house where I raised you all and you had a pretty nice childhood. Until I discovered the spell your mother Ariana had cast on you. At the age of fourteen, Fluttershy was fifteen, you were whisked away to Equestria where you lived until now. On Fluttershy's seventeenth birthday, which would be today, the spell would break."

"Princess Celestia found out and sent you here for her "protection". This is because you six are a few of the most powerful beings in all of the universes. Fira, you have fire powers. They include flying, though you have to be on fire to do it, you can basically sit on blue flames and well throw fireballs. Also, you can control fire. Jasmine, you control the earth and its plants. You can grow anything from the ground, so long as there is a natural element present. Vidia, you represent lightning. Your powers consist of being able to shoot lightning bolts and summon a lightning storm. Hope, you are the wind. That includes summoning tornadoes. Joy, you control water. This includes being able to breathe underwater, control the water and create water so long as there is at least a drop of water nearby. Faith… I'll talk to you later."

"Anyway, that just about sums it up. You will all be attending Hogwarts this fall. Once you get a good night's sleep, you'll understand a little bit more, plus remember all of your training. Faith…" Naveen beckoned to Faith.

The two of them stood and walked over to an empty classroom.

"Why wouldn't you tell what my powers are?" Faith/Rainbow asked.

"Because, until they get a good night's sleep, they won't understand," Naveen explained. "You are all descendants of Maleficent, however only one of you inherited her powers. That would be you." Faith gasped.

"So that's it?" she asked. "I can just grow wings?"

"Ah, no," Naveen smiled patiently. He was pleased to see that she was acting more and more like her original self by the minute. "You will remember you're other powers later but you also have ice powers, like in the movie _Frozen_ , not to mention your demonic powers and you can use a wand. Long story short, you are the most powerful person to ever roam the earth."

"So, I can take over the world if I wanted to?" she asked.

"You could, but I know you won't," Naveen said. "Anyway, you need to get some rest. You'll remember everything tomorrow."

"You'll be there, right?" Faith asked.

"Of course," he said. "I've got to show you your hometown."

 **Okeee definitely my favorite chapter. Let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6: Flashbacks and Missions

**Hello! I enjoyed the review I got for the last chapter. This one will be mostly flashbacks for Faith/Rainbow Dash. Here's a list of the new characters. They are listed in order from most main character to least:**

 **Faith=Rainbow Dash**

 **Fira=Fluttershy**

 **Hope=Trixie**

 **Vidia=Sunset Shimmer**

 **Jasmine=Rarity**

 **Joy=Sonata**

 **Okay, hopefully, that clarified a few things. Enjoy!**

 **)))**

 _A blonde haired man stands in the doorway._

 _"Avada Kedavra!" A flash of bright green light and a rainbow-haired woman crumples to the ground._

 **)))**

 _"I'm here to adopt my half-sisters," Naveen says._

 **)))**

 _The dreary orphanage fades in the distance and a large, white country house gradually appears._

 _"We're home."_

 **)))**

 _"Regina! Give me back my doll!" A white-haired girl, no older than perhaps five cries while another dark-haired girl runs away laughing._

 **)))**

 _A room in tatters._

 _"Faith, you must learn to control your powers!"_

 **)))**

 _"I didn't mean to Naveen, I swear!" A girl crying. Black magic swirls around her. Her eyes are black. "I'll try harder!"_

 **)))**

 _A man with twinkling blue eyes. "Try meditation. I find that it helps with control. Fizzing Whizzbee?"_

 **)))**

 _"Good job. You may be an Auror yet." A greasy haired, hook-nosed teacher peers down at a young girl's cauldron._

 **)))**

 _"No! Please don't take my memories, please…."_

 **)))**

Faith sat up, bathed in a warm sweat. Her head was pounding. The room she was in was painted a light blue, like ice and her bedcovers, soft. She padded over to the window to look outside and recognized the front yard of the house she'd seen.

Rubbing her head, Faith made her way downstairs. It was almost like muscle memory, the way she knew her way around the house. There, the last door on the left was Hope 's bedroom and fashion studio. And to the right was Vidia's room and the strangely familiar record box by the door. A little further down was what she knew to be Jasmine's room and art studio.

As Faith made her way down the stairs, she smelt the homey smell of cooking bacon and could almost taste the fluffy buttermilk pancakes Naveen was making. At the bottom of the stairs sat Fira, who was snapping her fingers lightly.

"What are you doing?" Faith asked her.

Fira looked up. "I have fire powers. I'm trying to get my hand in again. Are you stable?" she asked curtly.

"Yes," Faith sighed. "I remember everything. It's just a little jumbled up in my head you know? Everything is moving so fast. I feel like it was only yesterday that we were solving _friendship_ problems. Now I find out that I have demonic powers, teleportation, invisibility, telekinesis, and apparently can rip a person's heart from their chest."

"That's so cool!" Fira grinned, then frowned. "That's so not like me."

"You definitely don't sound like you," Faith smiled. "And neither do I. I actually have the strange urge to build something."

"Well, I could eat a horse!" Fira said, and the two girls dissolved into giggles and continued on down the stairs and into the very modern kitchen, where the rest of their sisters were eating and chattering away.

"Faith!" Hope greeted Faith with a giant hug, their hair mixing with each other. "I'm so confused, yet everything makes so much sense!"

"Well, I'm glad," Naveen said, handing Faith a plate. "Because you guys have a job to do. I need you to go and get four particular people/robot from a universe later today so they can enroll in Hogwarts."

"Now we have to work?" Joy asked petulantly. "We just got our memories back."

"Well, according to The Master of the Realms, this is the easiest job you're ever going to get," Naveen told her sternly.

"Well, who is it?" Jasmine asked. Naveen passed around six folders, each with approximately five sheets of paper in it.

"Your job," he said. "Is to convince them to come, and turn _him_ human. You'll have all the resources; it'll all come back to you."

Faith stared down at the names on the list. It was time to pay a visit to Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo and Marcus Davenport from Misson Creek, California.

 **Let's say 'HELLO' to a favorite Disney show, Lab Rats. So we won't be here for as long as say, Harry Potter. But it'll take up a good part of the story, what with the love stories and action scenes. Teehee. Also, big shoutout to Watchhead who has been reading this and leaving the best reviews! Update soon. Pinkie Pie promise!**


	7. Chapter 7: Chase

**Well, let's visit Mission Creek HS! Also, Waychhead, I suppose you'll have to wait and see….. teehee! Begin in Concert in a Can.**

 **)))**

Faith, Fira, Vidia, Hope and Jasmine walked through the doors of Mission Creek High. Tons of teenagers swarmed around them.

"Okay, so, let's just ask them where to find the guidance counselor's office," Faith suggested. "That seems pretty legit, especially if we're new."

"I'll do it," Hope smiled. "Plus, Marcus looks totally cute."

"That's the robot doofus," Fira scolded her. "But then again, if we succeed, Marcus should be human so…" Hope purposefully strode over to where Marcus was currently playing a few cool tunes on his guitar.

"Um…" Marcus didn't hear. "Excuse me?" Hope said again. This time, Marcus stopped. It became clear that they were ignoring her. Leo then came over.

"Hey guys," he said. "What's up?"

"Oh, hi!" Marcus smiled. "I'm Marcus."

"I know," Leo said awkwardly. "We have English together. And Study Hall. And Chemistry. We're _lab_ partners." Marcus just arched an eyebrow.

"Hey, can I try?" Chase asked, as Faith, sensing there was a problem, came over to investigate.

"Excuse me?" Hope asked again, getting irritated. Chase's eye glowed blue and instantly began to play a very complicated string of notes. Faith began to get angry. How dare they just ignore her sister! To tell the truth it was quite weird to be so defensive of Hope, considering Trixie used to get on her nerves (Applejack said it was because they were a lot alike).

Faith jerked the guitar from Chase's hands. "Excuse me?" she said pointedly and with an air of false innocence. "I believe my sister was talking to you?"

"Was she?" Marcus said, arching his eyebrow _again_.

"Cut the malarkey Eyebrows," Faith frowned. "Can you tell us where the guidance counselor office is? We're new here so…." In truth, Faith and her sisters knew exactly where the guidance counselor's office was, but she was supposed to be new.

"It's over here," Leo said. "C'mon, I'll show you." Leo led the sisters over to the office.

"What's up with Mr. Brows over there?" Vidia asked. "I've never seen anyone so rude!"

"Remember Flash when the Sirens had got to him?" Jasmine asked. Leo looked confused.

"Sirens?"

"Um…." Hope muttered.

"Just a figure of speech," Faith smiled awkwardly. They arrived at the office where they went their separate ways.

"Bye now!" Fira said perkily. "Thanks." Leo waved back. The girls all filed into the office, except Vidia who stared after Leo.

"Oh no," Faith groaned. "You do realize he's like a foot shorter than you?"

"I dunno," Vidia said softly. "But we've got a deadline. We only have a couple months." She strode into the office. A few minutes later, they had their class schedules, which Faith had cast a little spell on so that she was in the same classes as Chase. Naveen had told her that what Chase really wanted was a girlfriend and Faith was _so_ not looking forward to that.

 **)))**

"Okay…" Faith walked down the hallways until she spotted room B204. "Here we are." The Chemistry classroom was decently sized and she noticed that Chase was the only one without a lab partner, so she summoned her strength and slid in next to him.

"Hi!" she said casually. Chase looked surprised.

"Hello," he said.

"Would you like to be lab partners?" Faith suggested. "I noticed you didn't have one."

"Okay!" he said. "Just hold on a moment." Faith nodded as Chase quickly ran from the room. A few minutes later he came back and sat back down.

"Would you like to study Wednesday night?" he asked.

"Okay," she smiled sweetly. "Just so long as you do my homework for me." Chase nodded eagerly and shook her head in disbelief. He was so easy to trick when it came to emotions. Besides, she knew most of the stuff already. This mission was off to a fantastic start.

 **Alrighty then.**


	8. Chapter 8: Magic

**Sorry for such a long wait. Writer's block likes to come at the most…. Unusual of times. Anyhow, another GIANT shoutout to faithful reader Watchead! And onward!**

 **))))**

Faith sat with her questionable school lunch with her sisters. She'd gotten her memories back, which included an immense amount of information for a girl her age. Almost as much information as Chase had. The "almost" being that Chase didn't belive in magic.

"Oh my god, Chase is _such_ a nerd," Faith grinned poking at her rubbery beef patty. "I'm not that pretty, am I?"

"Well," Fira grinned. "That still remains to be seen."

"Oh Fira," Hope admonished her. "I wish I had Faith's figure and hair. No wonder the poor boy Is so captivated by her."

"Yuck," was all Faith had to say about the matter. "Who makes this food?"

"Uh, my _amazing_ cooks over there," a voice that sounded strangely like an elephant getting run over by a bulldozer and then the bulldozer getting punched in my the short, squat red haired lady behind her.

"If, by amazing, you mean completely indigestible, then sure, _amazing_ ," Vidia sighed. "Anyway, I've got study hall. Good luck with the dead elephant."

Faith stuck out her tongue and sat back and tuned out Principal Perry. What a stuck up loser. Instead she went to eavesdrop on the conversation that the author cannot remember so she will give a summary of what happened.

Basically, the boys invited Marcus over to their house, so Faith was definitely going to get an invite as well. She hated using people to get ehat she wanted. Oh who was she kidding? It was her favorite pastime!

"Hey guys!" she said perkily, sliding into the seatnext to Chase. "Chase right?" When Chase nodded she continued. "Well, the homework is a little hard, so maybe I could come over and we could do it together?" She stressed the word together and flipped her hair to her left shoulder.

"Uhm, uh, sure totally," Chase mumbled. "But I have band practice first. You could watch us."

"Sure, I'd love to!" she grinned. "I was in a band once. Anyway, I have to go to math class. See you!" Faith walked off and shuddered. She was flirting so much it was crazy!

 **))))**

 **Later that day….**

Faith rang the doorbell of a giant mansion. She simply teleported herself there using _Once Upon a Time_ magic. Leo answered the door.

"You're pretty," he said, narrowing his eyes. "What are you doing here?" Faith smiled.

"Chase should be expecting me," she said cheerfully. Faith had spent a ton of time on her outfit. Or more like Hope had. Faith was dressed in her typical undercut blue jacket with a white shirt with a blue heart in the middle, skinny, ripped jeans and her favorite blue combat boots.

Leo looked her up and down. "But, you're pretty," he said simply. Faith sighed. This was what she got for associating with nerds/geeks.

"Yes, I suppose I am, but I'm supposed to be watching his band play and then we're going to do homework." Leo grudgingly let her in, which was understandable considering the fact that there was a lab in the basement. Faith had a pretty good plan to get them all to trust her, but it was risky.

When she walked in, the loud sounds of music hit her ears. Leo winced, but Faith stared ahead calmly. The training she'd had in her youth helped her to resist up to several hundred decibels before it began to affect her in a negative way. This training also allowed her to hear things most people wouldn't pick up on. Like the robotic whirring of Marcus's fingers on the guitar.

"Hi Chase!" she smiled. "I'll just sit here and watch for a while then." Chase nodded dumbly and Adam stared on in disbelief. Faith sat down on one of the red bar chairs and tuned out for a little bit, before saying she had to use the bathroom and left.

Making her way down the hallway, she stopped in front of a blank red wall. Waving her hand in front of it, an elevator appeared and she stepped inside. Once the doors had closed, Faith tuned out the sound of the really horrible singing and pressed the unmarked button. The elevator slowly went down and opened in the lab.

Mr. Davenport was working. Faith gasped and quickly turned invisible. Mr. Davenport turned around and saw nothing, so he turned back to his work. Faith quietly rummaged around the lab until she hit the jackpot.

Pulling out a folder labeled, _Bionic Chip Schematics_ she tucked the folder into her backpack and teleported outta there and into the bathroom. When she came out, it was only Marcus and Leo. Faith quickly hid behind the wall.

Faith listened in and heard that since the author is too lazy to look up the exact conversation said here, she will just give a summary of what was said.

Marcus began to talk about how Leo was always butting in and how he wanted Adam, Bree and Chase al to himself. Then taking his own guitar, he smashed it on the ground. Faith cursed in her head. Chase, Adam and Mr. Davenport came out and Marcus shoved the broken guitar into Leo's hands.

"Oh my goodness, what happened?" Faith asked, pretending not to have seen anything. "Marcus smashed the guitar," she then said, thinking it better not to lie.

"Excuse me?" Marcus asked.

"Dude, I literally saw the whole thing," Faith smirked. "Tell me about jealousy issues man, I mean, really." Leo visibly sagged with open relief.

"Marcus, why would you do that?" Chase asked.

"Because I was so jealous because you and Leo were so close and I wanted to be friends with you guys and my grandma just died!" Marcus wailed. Faith had to hand it to him. He was mopping up sympathy from everyone besides her. Chase finally seemed to register that Faith was indeed in the house.

"Oh, um _Dad_ this is Faith, Faith this is Dad," Chase said, stressing the word "dad". Mr. Davenport looked temporarily stunned.

"Hi, I'm Chris's science partner," Faith smiled. "Nice to meet you!"

"Of course it's nice to meet me," Mr. Davenport said. "I'm me."

"Is that a challenge of the egos?" Faith asked. "In that case, are you wearing a wig. Cuz your hair looks fake." Mr. Davenport gasped and ran a hand through his hair. They bantered to a little while until Hope winded in looking worried.

"Faith, Naveen wants us. Says it's important." Everyone in the room gaped at her.

"How'd you do that?" Marcus asked.

"Magic," Faith said, grinning and shimmered out of the room.

 **))))**

 **Okay, how was that? Oh and yes, Faith can shimmer. Demonic powers, 'member?**


End file.
